The case of the missing Splatalot crown
by Were Shadic future predictor
Summary: The Splatalot crown has been stolen who will help solve this mystery I decided to add the people who play the defenders got inspiration from the Splatalot defenders Facebook pages R R
1. Chapter 1

The case of the missing Splatalot crown

It was a calm day at Splatalot now in case you haven't heard of this place it was a castle with 12 defenders and 12 people who look like the defenders but they were actors/ actresses now Splatalot has a crown that attackers go after and rule the kingdom but they don't stay long and the crown always stays at the top of the slippery rock wall.

"KNIGHTRISS!" 4 voices shouted, dashing to Knightriss's office.

"Matty, Elliott and Grace should I tell or should one of you tell?" Samantha asked out of breath.

"Matty you tell." Elliott huffed.

"No...Grace you do it." Matty panted.

"I'm not gonna tell Elliott you tell." Grace said,starting to slow down.

"Fine." The eldest of the Francis siblings grunted.

When the quartet got to the leaders office Burns pounded on the door.

"Enter." Knightriss bellowed from inside her office.

Matt flung the door open then the exhausted actors and actresses stumbled into the room and sat down.

"Have you lot been working out again or is it an emergency?" The knight asked crossing her arms.

Taking a breath between every word he spoke Elliott shouted; "The...Crown...it's...gone!"

"Gone what do you mean?" Knightriss asked.

"We...We...were gonna have...look at...the crown just to ya know take a look at it beautiful detail." Matty breathed very heavily, "But it gone."

"You just sounded like Tinkor when he is not him self." Elliott teased, taking a drink of soda that the leader offered.

The other 3 got some soda, Matthew just chugged his soda then let a loud long burp out

(BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRP) "Excuse me."

"Oh Matthew that's disgusting your just as bad as Tinkor you know." Grace sighed placing a peg on her nose.

Elliott scoffed; "If you where in England and did somethin' like that you would be in bother." He sounded odd with a peg on his nose .

Lucky, some windows were open and the horrible smell faded.

"Right, now back to the matter of hand..." Knightriss sighed, glaring crossly at the second shortest and youngest Canadian actor.

"Sorry about that." Matty mumbled, "I didn't mean to I was every thirsty."

"Right Brown, Francis and Burns tell me about the crown." Knightriss said.

"OK well The crown of Splatalot has been worn by Kings and Queens of generations past. It is made up of leprechauns' gold ,gnomes' treasure and elf-made jewels." Matty B said showing off his knowledge of Splattrivia , hoping that was the answer Knightriss wanted.

"Yes that's right my boy but I meant to say was...Was the crown there before you came out side?" The leader asked.

"The crown was on the stand when I saw it ten minuets ago but ten I went to get my brother, Matty and Samantha so we could look at how it could have been made but when we got there five minutes later it was gone." Grace said.

Matt got out his phone and showed Knightriss a picture of an empty crown stand.

"Well then I'll go to the capture the crown round and we will take a look." The knight sighed.


	2. Chapter 2

(At the crown stand)

The defenders were muttering and chatting about the crown Vane was eating a chicken Mayo sandwich, Eric was thinking who ever did this is an idiot, James and Kook were speechless which was unlike them since they had plenty to say, Featal and Nicole were shocked they felt heart broken that some one stole the crown. Thorne, Shaiden and Gloria were thinking of how the kingdoms' crown vanished, Gildar, Rj, Ballista, Crocness and Chenoa felt frustrated as well as confused finally Wendo ,Skabb and Tinkor scratched their necks.

"Who would do such a treasonous act like this Skabb?" Tink asked.

"Skabb dose not know but that crown is highly important according to legend if the crown is not found by a certain amount of time the kingdom will fall and we will have to move out." Skabb explained, so everyone could hear.

"Who ever did this is gonna be called a idiot for the rest of their defender life." Eric growled, cracking his knuckles/ fists.

Without warning, Knightriss, Matty, Elliott,Samantha and Grace arrived at the scene where all the hullabaloo was. "EVERY DEFENDER!" Knightriss shouted, getting everyone's attention

Matty covered his ears; '_ Blazers if Knightriss keeps on shouting I'll go deaf but if I say she needs to be quiet that would probably be a death sentence' _Matty thought.

"Right we need to think of something to find the culprit dose any defender have a suggestion?" Grace asked.

"Phone lord Skabbington." Tink grunted.

"Phone Wally the Executive." James Elmer suggested.

"Or phone both." Matt muttered.

"Yes excellent idea! Ballista my dear phone them now." The knight said.

When Knightriss walked back into the castle everyone followed but Skabb and Kook stayed near the crown stand Matthew turned around, glaring crossly at the barbarian and bird.

"Matt we have some errands to run so we can't help sorry mate." Kookaburra said looking serious, hiding a grin from his face.

"Sure enjoy doin' your 'errands'." Burns yawned walking away.

As soon as Matthew left Skabb and Kookaburra used a secrete exit to get out of the castle.

As Matthew walked into the castles he muttered to himself "I'll never understand Kookaburras nor barbarians."

"What did you just say Matthew Burns?" James and Wendo asked, feeling suspicious about what Matt said.

"Nothing." Burns yawned, "Now if You'll excuse me I am off to bed."

"But it's only 10:30AM." Wendo said.

"So?" Matty asked.

"So er...um...oh er..." James was unsure about what to say.

Matty darted upstairs, "What a lazy person if he keeps this up he'll end up being like Vane." Mhoglo Muttered.

"Wendo c'mon mate he might just wanna clear his head he isn't lazy also he is a little guy who has and achieved big dreams not many people can aim for unless they try hard and believe." James said, shocked at Wendo's comment, "Matty is yer best mate, right hand man apprentice if ya will."

"Oh..Er..." Wendo was lost for words.

"We'd best see if Matthew is all right." James Elmer said.

The Aussie duo dashed up stairs.

(In Matty's room)

Matt was watching TV but he flicked though the channels there as nothing good on. "Ugh I'll just listen to the radio." Burns muttered.

Matty picked up his radio after 30 seconds of turning the signal knob a song called 'In My Good, Glorious and Fab Old Days' by Tomas Sing started to play Burns knew the song well he sang some of it.

"#Listen to the music and it will take you so far one day you'll become a shinning star in my good old days. Everything in my time was grand everyone had fun with their feet in the sand the entire town was shimmerin' from everywhere the pace was a glimmerin'#"

Wendo and James pressed their ears against Matthew's bedroom door. "I think we'd better wait until the song has finished Burns loves this song." Wendo said, dancing to the music.

(Down stairs)

Ballista scooped up the castles' phone and phoned Lord Skabbingtion and Wally the Executive detective agency.

"Hi this is Skabbington Skabb's brother he has told me all about you but he never tells me much about Burns and Kook." Skabbington said.

"Oh Hi this is Ballista...And well you know Matty he just likes to keep things to himself and Kookaburra is highly obnoxious." The huntress muttered.

"So what can Wally and I do for you dear lady." The nice barbarian said in a gentleman manner.

"The Splatalot crown has been stolen." Ballista sighed in grief.

"Ah well don't worry we'll be at your castle ASAP Spltalot is it?" Skabbington asked.

"Yes dose Skabb tell you everything about what goes on?" Ballista questioned.

"Yes he dose anyway I have to go now and pack Wally and I will be staying at the castle Skabb and Kook already know if your wondering where they are they are at Australia goodbye." The posh barbarian said.

"OK Bye." Ballista hung up.

The Canadian huntress told Knightriss about Skabbington and Wally staying at the castle, following with the other details about Skabb and Kook the knight nodded with approval.

(In Matty's room)

"And that's why." Matty finished.

"So you just wanted to clear your mind about the crown no go to sleep?" Wendo asked.

"Yes ugh thinkin' about it just makes me wanna kick something." Matty growled, kicking a vase lightly so it didn't smash.

"Feel better mate?" James asked.

"Hmmm No." Burns sighed.

"You don't think an attacker took the crown by chance." Mhoglo wondered.

"Wendo dude the attackers are not coming until next week." Matty huffed, picking up the latest gossip international.

"Matty let's go down stairs and get somethin' to eat you must be hungry mate." James said.

After sitting up from the bed Matt sighed, "OK.", putting the magazine down.


	3. Chapter 3

"Um guys if this is a mystery thing would it be better as a film noir?" Matty asked.

"What are you talking about little man?" Thorne asked.

Shaiden punched her brother's shoulder and glared at him Thorne kept his mouth closed wisely, not wanting to feel the wrath of his sister.

"W-well it would give it more of an effect." Matty said, kicking his feet up on the round table.

"It would be kinda cool if it was possible." Chenoa Deemal said.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it." James said springing from his set.

"Remember to ask who it is, last time Kook opened the door and attackers flooded the castle." Knightriss sighed.

Matt giggled.

"It wasn't funny Matthew." Gloria.

"Yes it was. I remember it well." Burns exclaimed "Too bad non of the new defenders saw what happened.

(1 year ago)

The actors and defenders were at the top of the PardoningPlatform scanning for attackers, also Knightriss was asking the actors questions about the castle .

"Right now can anyone tell me about the pardoning platform?" The leader asked.

Matty put his hand up.

"Yes Matthew?" Knightriss asked.

"The pardoning platform is where the defenders squirt the most slime, launch the best goo grenades and fire the fiercest foam from. It's also where they (The defenders) like to sing and annoy the castle neighbours." Burns explained.

"Correct." Knightriss said clapping.

"How do you know all this?" Elliott asked.

"I don't know beats me."Matt sighed, shrugging.

(Flash back stops)

"Look no more." Thorne growled.

"No carry on." Vane and Eric prompted.

"OK." Matty Burns said.

(Flash back continues)

"HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLPPPPPPPPPPPP!" Skabb bellowed running towards Knightriss and the actors.

"Skabb not so loud you'll burst someone's ears drums." Chenoa Deemal hissed.

"Sorry." Skabb muttered.

"What's wrong?" Grace asked.

"Kook answered the front door he didn't ask who it was so he..." Skabb was cut of by Wendo.

"So he opened the door and attackers are flooding the castle as we speak?"

"Yes, wow you can read my mind how do you know what I was about to say?" Skabb asked.

"Um sorry for interrupting I think we should take care of the attackers before the castle gets taken over." Samantha pointed out, spotting 10,000 teen attackers.

Knightriss sounded the alarm, every defender got ready for action, grabbing weapons they could get. It was like a world war 3 battle zone out there, attackers were breaching the castle in every possible direction attempting to find some secret entrances to the castle. The defenders and actors pelted, lobbed and flung etc. everything in their arsenal like there was no tomorrow, determined to keep the castles' pride.

(3 hours and 30min later)

All of the attackers retreated from the castle, flapping their arms, panicking in fright.

"Well...That...Was...The most attackers we have had." Grace puffed.

"Yep...AGH THE CROWN!" Wendo cried out, pointing to an attacker they must have missed the attacker had blue eyes ginger hair pale skin. He was quite tall and thin also had a bit of a moustache as well .

"Ha Ha catch me if ya can." The attacker named Rob taunted, sicking out his tongue then dashing off.

Before the attacker could flee from the castle Tink and Matt pelted the attacker with slime balls thus making Rob let go of the crown.

"I'll be back one day Tinkor and Matthew Burns you both think your smart I'll prove you both wrong." Rob seethed before disappearing in a cloud of smoke.

(End Of Flashback)

"Cool no epic." Eric said in awe.

"We haven't seen Rob maybe he moved somewhere." Burns thought.

Suddenly, James cam back into the room with someone who looked like Skabb but with a moustache and someone who looked different from Kookaburra he had no wings or feathers he had the face of walrus.

"Ah hello there kind Sirs and Madams I am lord Skabbington." The barbarian said in a upper class like tone.

"Hi." Everyone said minus Matt and Tink they just waved.

"I'm Wally pleased to meet ya all Kook and Skabb have told us all about you yes?" Wally asked.

"Yes if you wanna know some Splattriva ask Matthew he knows all." Wendo explained, putting an arm round Burns's neck, "But he is quite."

"All right Matthew, tell me one thing about the old castle design any round will do." Wally sniffed, "Sorry I've got a cold."

Matt rolled his eyes, sighing " Callous Columns / Beastly Battle AxesThe Beastly Battle Axes come from a pair of giants that once attempted to breach the castle. I said, 'ATTEMPTED!' We kept their axes. It's only fair. Legend has it that the Callous Columns lead to an underground level, guarded by an Italian plumber."

"How do you know all this? It seems like you listen well to Knightriss." Skabbington said he felt abit lost for words.

"Um sorry for being rude but..." Shaiden said but was cut off.

"Are yes your crown." The posh barbarian thought aloud.

"Yes if not found with in a week then the kingdom will fall and will no longer exist." Matt sighed showing a picture from his phone.

"Well then,we best get to it c'mon Wally we have a crown to find." Skabbington bellowed making everyone cover their ears.

After the detectives plodded in the hunt for clues, everyone else stayed in the prep room felt tense no one spoke. A few minuets later Wendo shattered the silence. "So I guess we'll have to wait."

"Yes until we found out who is responsible no one will be leaving the castle but if you ask me or Glora for permission you can leave the castle." Knightriss huffed.

The inventor put his hand up "Can Tinky go to the square to get some food?"

"Yes you may Thorne you go with him." Knightriss said.

"WHAT!?" Tink and Thorne said at the same time.

Elliott bent over so he was closer to Matty "I think this will not end well." Elliott whispered.

Burns nodded his head.

"Knightriss he'll drive me blockers." The alchemist complained.

"Thorne will just insult me." Tink growled.

Before the knight could say a word Thorne and Tink left the castle , not wanting another long lecture about looking out for each other.

"Why do they fight sometimes?" Knightriss asked sighing.

"Dunno." Elliott Francis thought.

Matt just shrugged.


	4. Chapter 4

At the crown stand Wally and Skabbington searched the crime carefully scene for clues to find the guilt suspect.

Suddenly, Skabbington found a clue "I found some pie crumbs now who loves to eat pie hmmmm."

"That archer um Pain and the dragon slayer Madeva ?" Wally asked.

"It's Vane not Pain so Madeva and Vane took the crown let's report our evidence to Knightriss." Skabbington suggested.

(In the meeting room)

the actors and defenders did some things to pass the time Matthew was reading the latest gossip international, The Aussies were playing snap Wendo was winning, Elliott, Grace and Shadien were playing chess it was a brother Vs sister showdown the ninja was being the referee, Gildar and Rj talked about how talented they are and are better then every actor this made Eric and Vane very angry , Featal,Nicole,Ballista and Samantha were doing their nails finally Madeva, Alexia, Gloria and Knightriss paced up and down clearing their heads.

Suddenly,Thorne and Tink had just come back from getting some food (bread, veg, fruit, fish, meat and some snacks) they ended running and hurrying due to someone recognising Thorne so the alarm in the square sounded, after a quick explanation the alchemist and inventor sat down.

"Ha ha well at least you're both here." Grace chuckled.

Without warning the detectives dashed into the room.

"Well what did you find?" Samantha asked.

"We found pie crust behind the stand the crown normally sits on Vane or Madeva do you know anything about it?" The posh barbarian questioned.

Eric and Alexia were speachless.

"Hey now hold it there child I did nothin! You hear me! And please cut out that so called British accent you have." Madeva snapped.

"Madeva is right she did nothin' the wasn't near the crown stand on the night of the theft, she was with me and the other girls." Alexia said, defending her defender counter part.

"Dude. What kind of pie?" Vane asked "But more seriously who would leave the pie crust!" Vane hissed.

"What are you an idiot?" Eric asked "Vane here would never leave crumbs behind why are you just pointing the accusing finger? Any ways Vane hates cardio he never has liked walking around."

"Eric and Alexia are telling truth." Tink grunted, looking at his lie detector that he just puled out of his hat.

"Sorry about that. And really Madeva? This coming for the woman who speaks in an odd Southern accent." Skabbington huffed before running back to the crown stand with is right hand man.

"Well that was rude." Matty muttered so no one could hear, still reading the gossip international.

"Ugh how rude." Eric growled.

"Quickly some defender tells us some Splattriva." The lazy archer yawned feeling like he needs a power nap.

"Crafty and confusing, the royal ramps force attackers every wrong way and accelerate their sloppy demise." Burns sighed, still not taking his eyes of the magazine.

"Thank you." Vane beamed.

'_Ugh what do the defenders think I am a Splattriva Dispenser?" _Burns thought '_ Just because I know everything there is to know about here ugh forget it Burnsy they'll just asked you anyway.'_

(Back at the crown stand)

"A CLUE!" Wally the executive cried out.

"What?" Skabbington asked.

"Cat hair." The executive said pointing at the clue.

"So that must mean that um..." Wally thought.

"Shaiden." The detectives said at the same time.


	5. Chapter 5

The detectives dashed into the prep room however no one was there Wally found a note, Skabbington took the note it read; "Detectives Wally and Skabbington, we are in the training room under Knightriss's orders she told us we need to keep our defending skills up to scratch yours helpfully Wendo. P.S The training is all right you should give it a go."

"Well to the training room." Wally sighed.

The executive and posh barbarian dashed to the training room.

In the training room everyone was keeping their defending also, fighting skills up to scratch.

"Remember guys the key is that the enemy has weak points, if you don't know it find it if you can." Eric said to Thorne, Tink and Shaiden.

" Remember Matty, keep your focus if someone says something don't talk back they might find out your weak point." Wendo advised.

"Right...Splat when the attackers are showing signs of weakness." Knightriss bellowed at Vane who was trying not to nod off into a slumber.

Suddenly, the detectives burst through the door, startling the defenders.

"OW MY FOOT!" Wendo cried, due to dropping his shield.

Matty grabbed the first aid box.

"You do know there is this word called 'knocking'." Thorne sighed.

"Sorry about that Wendo, we wanted to tell Knightriss we are one hundred percent sure who took the crown." Wally exclaimed confidently.

'_Oh boy who are they accusin' this time, this oughta be a bad guess'_ Matt thought.

"Shaiden took the crown we saw some cat hair." Skabbington explained.

"I found some cat hair at the scene of crime. I know your obsession with the furry animals as well as your sneaky ways. What do you have to say about that!" Wally accused.

"WHAT HOW DARE YOU SAY IT WAS MY SISTER!" The alchemist roared, standing up to Shaiden.

The ninja stood up and punched the detectives in the gut. "Do not accuse me of stealing the crown! A ninja would never leave a clue, and since cats are the ninjas of the animal world, they would never either."

"She dose have a point, ninjas never leave clues since they are well know for their stealth, outstanding knowledge etc." Samantha pointed out.

"Your both lucky Wally and Skabbington I'm not in the mood to unleash the ultimate wrath of Shaiden." Shaiden snarled, frightening the detectives also everyone else.

Matt finished bandaging Wendo's foot.

"Cheers mate." Wendo said, hugging his best mate.

"Hm" Burns replied.

It was now 9:30PM

"Right everyone, go put on your PJs and brush your teeth." Featal said.

"Why?" Grace asked asked.

"Well we need an early night and we need to help Skabbington and Wally with the case of the missing crown." Knightriss explained.

Soon everyone was in bed asleep however, Matt was still awake he tossed and turned however his mind was on the stolen crown.

"Grr I can't sleep not at all." Burns snarled agitated in a hushed tone, "That crown is highly important...To this kingdom!"

Matt sat up from his bed, adjusting his pyjama top collar he opened his bedroom window, looking down there was the empty crown stand.

The Canadian actor let out a huff of breath, turning around, looking at a crown sized box on his night stand.

'I_f they find out I still have the crown I am a doomed 'little' man as he would say. Oh I hope I can reason with 'em.' _Burns thought,_ ' Treason why? In this world committing treason is a high offence just like back in my world but the punishment here is far worse.'_

Matty looked that the time it was now 22:00.

After some deep breathes Burns fell asleep.


End file.
